THIS NIGHT
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang kehidupan baru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah mereka mengucap janji pernikahan. OS/GS/KyuMin/NC/DLDR/RnR.


**THIS NIGHT**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

Cho Kyuhyun – Cho Sungmin

Sudah hampir memasuki hari ketiga untuk dua makhluk Tuhan itu menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai suami istri. Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa 23 tahun yang sebentar lagi menyandang gelar sebagai lulusan sarjana Kyunghee University ini baru saja memperistri anak sulung dari keluarga Lee – Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukanlah sepasang suami istri yang menikah karena telah menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama. Terkadang menjadi anak orang yang berpengaruh pada perkembangan ekonomi Negara membuat keduanya pasrah akan siapa yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak.

Singkatnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah korban perjodohan dari kedua pemilik perusahaan ternama di negeri Gingseng ini. Sebenarnya tak semua perjodohan itu menyedihkan. Buktinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati perjodohan itu.

Menurut Sungmin, Kyuhyun sangatlah tampan, pintar dan begitu mempesona. Kali pertama melihat Kyuhyun saja mampu membuat hatinya berdebar. Tatapan mata dan suara namja itu seakan melunakan tulang-tulang ditubuhnya.

Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah yeoja pertama yang mengubah wajah dinginnya menjadi wajah bodoh yang seumur hidup tak pernah ia tampakan. Sungmin memang tak secantik yeoja-yeoja yang sering melangkahkan kaki mereka dikarpet merah ajang fashion show. Tubuhnya pun tak terlalu tinggi dan sedikit berisi. Namun semua yang ada pada Sungmin begitu menyita perhatian Kyuhyun. Mata, hidung, bibir pink, senyum, atau apapun itu benar-benar menghipnotis alam sadarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan pendekatan. Dan lagi-lagi, keputusan orang tua mereka tak bisa di ganggu gugat. Alhasil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus mengucap janji pernikahan setelah kurang dari satu bulan berkenalan.

"Min…".

Sungmin menoleh, menatap pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri diambang pintu dapur. Sungmin mematikan air kran, mendengung menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini…". Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Maksudku, aku ingin pergi ke minimarket sebentar, apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dari cara pengucapan namja itu. Begitu kental bagaimana canggungnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hey! Itu hal yang wajar bukan?.

Sungmin nampak berfikir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian. "Tak ada". Jawab Sungmin singkat. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Yeoja penyuka pink itu masih sangat canggung dengan namja yang telah merubah marganya.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika nanti kau ingin membeli sesuatu". Sungmin tersenyum, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya frustasi mengingat pembicaraan dengan sahabatnya di telepon siang tadi. Sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal yang biasa suami istri lakukan setelah mereka menikah. Dan namja bernama Lee Donghae itu menertawainya tanpa ampun setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Malam pertama setelah menikah mereka memang tak langsung melakukannya. Sungmin meminta tidur dengan Leeteuk – ibu Sungmin – untuk terakhir kalinya setelah ia menyandang sebagai istri Kyuhyun. dan namja februari itu tentu saja mengijinkannya.

Malam kedua setelah menempati rumah baru mereka, Kyuhyun hampir menyentuh tubuh istrinya. Namun ia sadar, Sungmin belum sepenuhnya siap, dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat itu. Jadilah mereka hanya tidur berpelukan sampai pagi.

Dan malam ini, Kyuhyun bertekad harus menyentuh Sungminnya. Tak taukah begitu tersiksanya Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya. Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa pesona Sungmin begitu kuat. Menatap wajah terlelap yeoja itu saja membuat Kyuhyun horny.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, mengernyit bingung melihat suasana rumahnya yang begitu sepi. "Apa dia sudah tidur?". Kyuhyun bermonolog kecil. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin.

Matanya membulat mendapati Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk di lantai memegangi perutnya, wajah manis Sungmin begitu pucat, dan yeoja itu terlihat merintih kesakitan.

Setengah jam yang lalu saat ia pergi Sungmin nampak baik-baik saja. Tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan jika yeoja itu sedang sakit. Semua baik-baik saja.

"Astaga, kau kenapa Min?".

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuh Sungmin menyandarkan pada tubuhnya. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Aku tak apa"

"Apanya yang tak apa, kau sangat pucat".

Sungmin kembali menggeleng, mendadak sakitnya sedikit mereda. "Aku tak apa Kyu, ini sudah biasa". Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Sudah biasa? Astaga kau sakit apa Min. biar ku antar kau kerumah sakit".

Sungmin menahan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak menggendongnya. "Aku tak sakit Kyu. Aku hanya…". Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Aku baru saja mendapat menstruasi, jadi sakit seperti ini sudah biasa".

Kyuhyun terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Sungmin. Apa? Menstruasi?.

"Oh Tuhan~". Batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresi kecewanya. Bersikap setenang mungkin dan kembali fokus pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan tidur dilantai seperti ini. kau bisa kedinginan".

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin. Menidurkannya hati-hati diatas ranjang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar sakitmu sedikit membaik?". Tanyanya. Jujur saja, seumur hidup Kyuhyun, ini kali pertamanya namja itu berurusan dengan tamu bulanan para yeoja.

"Tolong ambilkan obat pereda nyeri. Aku menyimpannya di kotak obat kemarin".

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke lima setelah kejadian tempo lalu. Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun sering bermain solo melampiaskan hasratnya yang semakin hari semakin memuncak.

Dua hari yang lalu, tak sengaja namja itu mendapati Sungmin dengan balutan handuk putih yang melilit di tubuh mungilnya, mengekspos paha mulus dan dada bagian atasnya tanpa cela.

Sungmin begitu terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun berada dikamar. Ia pikir namja itu tengah menonton televisi diruang tengah, maka dari itu dengan santainya Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi – dalam kamar – mereka hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan Kyuhyun hampir dibuat gila akan pemandangan indah itu.

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Ia mendesah frustasi seraya mengacak rambut coklatnya. Sore tadi namja itu menemui kakak tercintanya, menanyakan perihal berapa lamanya seorang yeoja yang sedang mengalami menstruasi. Cho Ahra – kakak Kyuhyun – terbahak mendengarnya, ia cepat menangkap maksud adiknya itu. dan Ahra makin tertawa keras saat Kyuhyun mengaku jika ia belum melakukannya dengan Sungmin. Terhalang akibat sang istri yang tengah datang bulan itu sangat menggelikan bukan?.

Kyuhyun menyimak baik-baik penjelasan Ahra, jika kebanyakan yeoja mengalaminya selama enam sampai tujuh hari. Dan ini baru hari kelima, itu berarti Kyuhyun harus bersabar satu atau dua hari lagi. Ayolah~ namja itu menghitunganya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Saat pintu itu terbuka lebar, susah payah ia menelan salivanya. Bagaimana tidak? Istrinya tengah duduk di tepi ranjang menghadapnya, yeoja itu menggunakan kemeja putih Kyuhyun yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Kemeja itu hanya menutupi sepertiga paha atasnya, dan sepertinya Sungmin sengaja tak mengaitkan dua kancing atasnya.

"Oh! Kau sudah pulang". Ucap Sungmin gugup. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. Menarik ujung kemejanya agar sedikit lebih menutupi paha mulus itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, melangkah mendekati Sungmin setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas nakas. "Kau memakai kemejaku?".

"Maaf aku tak meminta ijin padamu, kau marah?".

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, mengusap lembut rambut panjang Sungmin. "Tak apa, semua milikku itu adalah milikmu, jadi kau tak perlu meminta ijin padaku". Ucapnya tulus. "Jadi apa maksudmu menyuguhiku pemandangan seperti ini?". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menahan malunya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tau jelas maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf". Lirih Sungmin seraya menunduk.

"Untuk?".

"Harusnya malam itu aku tak menolaknya. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya belum siap saja. Sungguh". Jawab Sungmin dengan nada kecewa. "Ditambah aku mendapat menstruasi, aku benar-benar minta maaf".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Membimbing wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Aku memahaminya, kau tak perlu meminta maaf". Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum lega. "Apa menstruasimu sudah selesai?". Tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah. Ia tak pernah membicarakan hal itu pada seorang namja. Dan ia baru mengenal Kyuhyun satu bulan ini, tentu saja yeoja itu masih merasa canggung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis mendapati anggukan kecil Sungmin. Wajah malu yeoja itu benar-benar ingin membuat Kyuhyun menyerangnya saat ini juga. Ia tak menyangka jika ini lebih cepat dari apa yang diceritakan kakaknya. "Apa boleh aku melakukannya?".

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!".

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka kaitan bra Sungmin. Yeoja itu duduk diatas ranjang memunggungi Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakangnya. Hanya berbalut bra hitam dan celana dalam dengan warna yang senada.

"Apa… tak memalukan? Maksudku, aku benar-benar malu memperlihatkan tubuhku padamu Kyu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup bahu Sungmin lembut. "Kau tak perlu malu. Bukankah aku ini suamimu?".

"Tapi…".

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup mataku. Bagaimana?".

Sungmin berfikir sejenak, namun kemudian ia mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Kyuhyun melepas kaitan bra itu dan membuangnya entah kemana. Tubuh atas Sungmin kini sudah polos.

Sungmin perlahan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membulat mendapati mata Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan, menelungkup dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ya! kau pembohong! Kau bilang, kau menutup matamu, mengapa membukanya. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!".

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Merangkak mendekati Sungmin yang masih setia menelungkup dibawah selimut.

"Aku tak bisa melawan jika harus tak melihatnya. Tubuhmu begitu indah".

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Apa kau sudah siap?".

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa gugup sekarang mendominasi yeoja itu.

"Aku sangat gugup. Ini pertama kalinya untukku".

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Membelai pipi Sungmin penuh sayang. "Kau pikir aku sudah pernah melakukannya? Aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut, kita akan melakukannya dengan cara kita sendiri". Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya nanti. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung melepas kaos putih yang ia kenakan. Melepas resleting celananya dan menindih Sungmin setelah menyingkirkan selimut bodoh itu – menurut Kyuhyun – , menuntun tangan Sungmin agar menurunkan celananya.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh… Kyuhhh~".

Sungmin menggeliat dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun. tubuhnya bagai disengat listrik merasakan lidah Kyuhyun bergerak liar di puncak dadanya. Tak jarang namja itu menghisap niplenya kuat, membuat Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat mendapati perlakuan manis Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Dengan satu gerakan tangan kekar itu mampu menurunkan celana dalam Sungmin sebatas lutut, selebihnya Kyuhyun menggunakan kakinya untuk melepas celana dalam itu.

"Enghhh~". Sungmin melenguh saat tangan Kyuhyun bermain di daerah privatnya, mengusap lalu memasukan telunjuknya didalam sana. Sungmin merasakan perih yang teramat, namun entah mengapa ia ingin Kyuhyun melakukan lebih.

Kepala Kyuhyun berpindah di perpotongan leher Sungmin. Mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di leher mulus itu. Sungmin mencengkram punggung Kyuhyun saat namja itu menghisap bahkan menggigit kecil lehernya. Ia yakin jika tanda merah di lehernya makin bertambah.

"Mendesahlah Min, suaramu begitu indah". Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif mungkin. tangannya kembali bersarang pada gundukan kenyal yang mulai saat ini menjadi benda kesayangannya. Meremas lembut dan semakin gemas kemudian.

"Ohh Kyuuuhhh~ Eunghhhh~".

Kyuhyun semakin gila mendengar desahan Sungmin. Juniornya kini sudah menegang sempurna. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya untuk tak memasuki Sungmin.

"Ini akan sakit, tapi tahanlah sebentar". Ucap Kyuhyun setelah memposisikan tubuhnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tangannya dengan kuat meremas sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menghujam bagian bawahnya.

Junior Kyuhyun baru seperempatnya memasuki Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat dan kecewa secara bersamaan. Di satu sisi ia merasakan juniornya di jepit kuat, namun disisi lain ia benar-benar kesuliatan menerobos lubang surga itu.

"Kyuhh sakiiit~". Sungmin merintih saat Kyuhyun kembali mendorong juniornya.

"Tahan sebentar Min". Jawab Kyuhyun masih memfokuskan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Eungghhhhmmpp~".

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin. Meredakan sakit setelah juniornya tertanam sempurna dilubang Sungmin.

Mereka bisa merasakan darah segar yang mengalir dari milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Saat ini Sungmin sudah seutuhnya dimiliki namja itu.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, menatap Sungmin yang sibuk meraup oksigen yang terasa sangat sedikit di sana. Sakit di bagian bawahnya masih sangat terasa, namun entah mengapa Sungmin merasa begitu hangat jika milik Kyuhyun memenuhi miliknya.

"Bergeraklah Kyu".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Ia mengeram nikmat merasakan juniornya dihisap lubang Sungmin. Dinding lubang itu seakan memberi pijatan tersendiri. Ini adalah kali pertamanya, dan tentu saja mereka berdua belum melakukan hal lebih selain memasuki dan dimasuki. Mungkin di sesi percintaan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Brugh~

Kyuhyun terjatuh persis diatas tubuh Sungmin. Lelah mendominasi keduanya. Nafas yang terngah-ngah pun terdengar saling bersautan memenuhi ruangan itu. Peluh keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Saling menyatu akibat tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan.

Ini sudah lebih dari empat jam Kyuhyun mengintimidasi tubuh Sungmin. Namja itu sudah kali ke tiganya mencapai klimaks, dan lebih untuk Sungmin.

"cukup kyuhh~ akuhh~ lelahh~".

Susah payah Sungmin berujar, ia benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Bercinta dengan Kyuhyun begitu menguras tenaganya. Bahkan Sungmin serasa ingin pingsan mendapati sentuhan Kyuhyun. Namja itu benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka. "Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan milikku berada di dalammu".

Sungmin mengangguk, memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang itu. matanya terpejam saat Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepalanya lama.

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya, menutupi tubuh polos mereka yang begitu terasa lengket. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap sayang punggung Sungmin, menikmati halus kulit istrinya.

"Min".

"Hm?".

"Kita memang belum lama mengenal, tapi ku mohon, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah disampingku, tetaplah disisiku, ku mohon".

Sungmin kembali mengangguk, pelukannya semakin mengerat ditubuh Kyuhyun. "Aku janji, dan kau pun harus begitu. Tetaplah jadi Kyuhyun yang selalu menginginkanku disampingmu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuang sedikit jarak pada tubuh mereka agar namja itu bisa menatap wajah Sungmin. "Tak perlu kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya".

"Saranghae~". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Membelai pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ikut balas membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"Nado Saranghae~". Ujarnya sebelum kedua belah bibir itu kembali bersentuhan. Saling melumat lembut dan menyesapnya penuh cinta sebagai penutup malam panjang dan melelahkan ini.

.

.

.

.

~END~

OK OK

Saya memang yadong saya tau saya tau -,-

Entah apa yang meracuni otak saya sampe-sampe jadilah fic ini. kekeke

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime yang saya lupa judulnya apa -,- *sigh

Aaa~ saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah baca dan Review di fic saya sebelumnya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih…

Buat pemanasan(?) jadi saya nyoba buat publish One Shoot dulu

Adakah yang membacanya? Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review. Terimakasih~

SARANGHAE~

Review?


End file.
